LethalReap
LethalReap is a Bungie.Net Exalted Mythic Member that registered on 6/9/2005 who is most commonly seen in The Flood. Bio Name: Undisclosed, Louis Gender: Male Age: Undisclosed Hometown: Chicago, IL Employment: Undisclosed Fun Facts: *Had Encyclopedic knowledge of guns before Call of Duty 4 "fanbois" made it "cool" *Meditates regularly *Almost all of LethalReap's posts end in an elipses ("...") = B-Net Career= :Lethalreap began as a lurker in the early 2000s, scowering the primordial Halo 2 forums for any facts on the sequal to his, at the time favorite game, Halo. Through flawed reasoning, or perhaps simply stupidity or ignorance he created a Bungie.net account on June 9th, 2005 to celebrate the creation of his third gamertag and have a windows live account it could be linked to for ease of use. Early Days :Lethalreap began as a poster in the now defunct "New Mombasa" Halo 2 forums. He posted there often, taking part in debates on the cannon and science of Halo. On this subject he's quoted as saying, : I'm pretty sure I won most of those debates. Not because I have an encyclopedic knowledge of Halo or anything, I just know how to use the expletive internet. Doesn't matter who won though really, in the end everyone got flamed... and apparently my mother has been sleeping around... :The constant "humdrum" of the Halo 2 forums grew quickly boring for him, and by the end of his first year on Bungie, he would find what would become his more permanant home. : Enter The Flood :At the, more or less, mid point of his first year, LethalReap stumbled into what would become his most frequented forum on B-net, The Flood. It was here that LethalReap made his first online "friends," Crapdancemcgee, Lordcrotchpants, Dragoneyes, and most notably cmkrcs1(deleted), lellowranger(deleted), and halogirl23. He was known to be a sexist "womanizer," contributed greatly to memes and spam in the forums, and, while being a jerk, was a seemingly like-able fellow. In this stage of his career he created his first group, The Front, which still exists today despite innactivity. In addtion, he tried (and failed) creating a "lawless offsite Flood" known as the LumpyPuddingForum (a refernce to things "not allowed" on Bungie.net) and a Halo/gaming community known as the Se7enSpartans, was married several times to several people, owned various bodyparts of various Bungie.net members, and complained almost nonstop about the "Spam Filter." :At this time he had several distinguishable traits that included sexism, zombie obsession, frequent use of what could be considered his quasi-catchphrase at the time: *head explodes,* and overuse of elipses. :Examples of Posts from this time period: *Lethal's Joke Gets Quoted *Lethal goes to troll, but immediately feels remorse and tries to take it back. *Thread displaying the epitome of LethalReap's stupidity Innactive Period :There was a long bout of innactivity in LethalReap's record from late 2006 to about 2009. During this time period he made several returns to The Flood and helped instigate tensions between Zanzibar and his comrades and posted in the Halo 3 forum on only a few occasions, choosing a more passive role lurking for info on his favorite game series rather than talking about it. Examples of posts from this time period: *Lethal does his best to create intelligent discussion in the Halo 3 forum. An uphill battle. Lurk Moar, Post Less. Present day :LethalReap returned "lurking" the Halo:Reach and Flood forums heavily, although posting little. He lost nearly all of his noteriety save for a brief month or two where he created Bungie.net themed "demotivators" that were well recieved. He uses most of his posts either being a jerk or alternately adding an intelligent, and logical contribution to topics in The Flood. Examples of Posts from this time period: *Lethal can't resist a good meme. *Lethal explains the interwebz to the less informed. *Lethal talks about impacting objects with a warpdrive. =Famous Posts= Lethal has made few famous posts. Misc *Big contributor to the "Three words to describe the poster above you" trend. *Had one chapter of a story in "The Flood Library." Demotivators LethalReap created a few Bungie.net themed (de)motivators that were recieved (mostly) positively. *Mythic Narssisim *Water *Facepalm *The Flood 1 *Yoozle *Classifieds *Banhammer *The Flood 2 *Halo 3 Forum *The Flood 3 *Mercy *The Original